This invention relates to an organizational system that can be utilized in compact spaces, which includes but is not limited to drawers, under-the-counter spaces, shelves, storage boxes/containers for clothing, tools, various accessories, and the like. The system consists of pre-perforated sheets in which divider wall and/or floor sections can be measured and separated according to the user""s needs, and the individual wall/floor sections can be connected to one another by inserting prongs/connectors into indentations/sides of the wall/floor sections, and where divider walls can have a floor, and where different floor-shelves can have a backing wall.
Organizers having fixed compartments have been used for many years. However, the fixed molded compartment organizers limit the size of the compartments to make them unusable for all items that may be stored therein. Furthermore, the fixed size organizers predominately used for drawers can be either too small for large drawers or too big for fitting into small drawers.
Various types of adjustable organizers predominantly designed for drawers have been proposed over the years. See for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,261,464 to Maitland; 5,242,223 to Koves; 5,289,941 to Blankenburg et al.; 5,810,187 to Woodring; 5,853,239 to Laib et al.; and 6,073,794 to Bidot. However, these devices generally require multiple pieces that must be separately formed resulting in expensive manufacturing costs. Also, the more pieces required the greater the chance one or more pieces may be lost resulting in incomplete organizers. Additionally, many of these devices require thick parts to connect together that would reduce the space for storage within the drawers. Still furthermore, these devices generally require walls having one height, and would not be versatile for drawers of narrow depths and large depths.
The first objective of the present invention is to provide an organizational system for compact spaces that use few pieces to construct.
The second object of this invention is to provide an organizational system for compact spaces that are easy to assemble.
The third object of this invention is to provide an organizational system for compact spaces that are inexpensive to manufacturer.
The fourth object of this invention is to provide an organizational system for compact spaces that can have different wall heights and lengths.
The fifth object of this invention is to provide an organizational system for compact spaces that can be customized to fit any compact space, which includes but is not limited to drawers, under-the-counter spaces, storage boxes/containers for clothing, tools, various accessories, and other compact spaces, and the like.
The sixth object of this invention is to provide an organizational system for compact spaces that can create customized compartments.
The seventh objective of this invention is to provide the option of including a bottom/floor to individualized compartments within the organizational system.
The eighth objective of this invention is to provide the option of including a backing wall to individualized shelf compartments within the organizational system.
A preferred embodiment of the organizer for compact spaces include a thin plastic type sheet being pre-perforated so that individual pieces can be separated therefrom. An installer breaks off various desired wall sections of variable heights and lengths depending on the size of the drawer and the organizational compartments that are desired.
A row of individual connectors can also be provided where the connectors can be detached from one another by having pre-perforated edges between each of the connectors. Each of the connectors has prongs/tabs that are inserted into side indentations of the wall sections to create dividers that can be inserted into drawers. Originally, each of the connectors can have four prongs/tabs arranged perpendicular to one another. The installer can also detach(separate and break off) unneeded prongs/tabs when attaching two walls or three walls together as compared to attaching four walls together.
The plastic type sheet can have flat faces on both sides and side indentations running there-through. Another type of sheet can be corrugated type plastic having flat faces and corrugated spaces running through similar to that found in corrugated cardboard.
The connectors can have various types of prongs/tabs such as flat faced triangular shapes, cylindrical shapes and the like, where the prongs/tabs can be mateably inserted into side spaces on the wall sections to form tight fits connections. The prongs/tabs can be made to form permanent wall dividers by having hook edges that allow the prongs/tabs to snap within mateable indentations. Alternatively, the tabs/prongs can be made to have tight fits but be reusable so that an installer can pull the wall dividers apart from one another and used to form different sized drawer compartments.
Further objects and advantages of this invention will be apparent from the following detailed description of a presently preferred embodiment which is illustrated schematically in the accompanying drawings.